


poppy

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s01e08 God I’m Tired, F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “You can’t.”“I can.”“But you won’t.”





	poppy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rather loose application of the prompt, but anyway. i just can’t stop thinking about them.

_poppy —_

_restful sleep and recovery; consolation for a loss._

 

 

“You can’t.”

“I can.”

Villanelle shakes her head, mouth open in an almost smile. “You can’t,” she says again. Her voice is low, a murmur. Almost mocking. Her breath is warm as it ghosts over Eve’s face, the touch of her hand against Eve’s arm electric. “You don’t want to be like me,” she adds, a quiet laugh bubbling in her chest when Eve’s expression falters.

Villanelle moves slowly, gently. Her fingers trace the length of Eve’s arm with a barely-there touch, until her hand is hovering above Eve’s, above the knife that’s pressed to her stomach.

“I can,” Eve repeats, almost harsh. The tip of the knife presses against Villanelle’s stomach with increased pressure, but still not enough to hurt. To cause damage.

Villanelle smiles, drops her hand to cover Eve’s, to curl around the handle of the knife. Her fingers brush over the other woman’s, fingertips grazing across the blade. “But you won’t,” she says.

She pauses for a brief moment, as if daring Eve to do it. But she doesn’t, and Villanelle tugs lightly, pulls Eve’s hand away. There is resistance, at first. Eve struggling to keep the knife in place. But she gives in, lets Villanelle take the weapon from her hand.

Eve half expects for it to be turned on her—wouldn’t put it past Villanelle to do exactly what she’d been planning—but instead Villanelle reaches behind her. Lets the knife drop to the ground alongside the gun, so all that remains on the bed is the two of them.

“It’s better,” Villanelle whispers, bringing her hand back to Eve’s face, “like this.” She lifts herself on her elbow, leans in close with a smile. “Don’t you think?”

Eve’s eyes are locked on hers, the beautiful brown shimmering with anticipation, with the faintest trace of desire. Villanelle inches closer, like a predator closing in on its prey. Until her mouth is mere millimetres from Eve’s, their lips almost brushing as she says, “We could use a little rest, no?”

She brushes Eve’s hair back, secures her grip on the side of Eve’s face. Eve stares back at her, and Villanelle watches with glee as she gives up the fight. As she yields to her desires, resistance giving way to exhaustion.

The touch of lips is hesitant at first, Eve’s eyes remaining open as Villanelle closes hers. It’s chaste, experimental, fleeting. Eve pulls back after a second to look at her, and Villanelle opens her eyes, cocks an eyebrow as if to ask _what are you waiting for?_

Eve kisses her again, then. This one more forceful than the last. Desperate, almost. Villanelle grins as Eve lunges forward, presses her onto her back and climbs on top. Takes control.

“I can do it later,” Eve whispers against her mouth, and Villanelle’s breath hitches.

She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
